Enseñando
by Iaanita Balder
Summary: Draco y Hermione son pareja, ¿pero quien enseña a quien? ¿y que? pasen oneshort


**Enseñando**

Draco acababa de llegar a al escuela Hogward luego de dos semanas de largas vacaciones, en ese tiempo admitía para si mismo si maldición había extrañado a Hermione, ……y como …..había extrañado su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo, la forma en que hacían el amor, en fin todo lo extrañadle lo había extrañado , incluso sus infaltables peleas

Mientras el tren se dirigía hacia la escuela èl había tratado de concentrarse, se repetía una y otra ves clama Malfoy, calma Malfoy, había rechazado de plano la sugerencia de Zabini de ir a molestar al trío dorado, sabia que si veía a Hermione, le valdría todo un reverendo comino, la tomaría de la mano , la sacaría de allí y se la llevaría a solo dios sabia donde, para poder estar solos,

Pero todos sus principios de Slythrin, de la familia Malfoy, su propio orgullo estaban peleando a muerte, con sus instintos de hombre de enamorado, y así había sido durante aquellas largisimas vacaciones. Que había terminando por aceptar la cruda verdad

Para no pensar en ella Draco había tenido que tomar medidas radicales, primero llamar a sus amigos, necesitaba compañía, bulla, para alejar a su mente de ella, ellos habían llegado que mejor que pasar unas vacaciones en Malfoy Hause, pero a medida que los días pasaban su ansiedad por verla habían ido en aumento, sin que se lo propusiera había empezado a entrenar al puro estilo muggle sin varita, para terminar agotado, por dios que la excusa que se preparaba para ser mortio había convencido a su padre, que los había sometido a todos a entrenamiento miliar, en el fondo a Draco no le había disgustado, terminaba agotado al fin del día con el único pensamiento de dormir, menos mal que los Parquison se habían ido de vacaciones a Francia o habría tenido problemas con su novia.

Pero al fin habían terminado las vacaciones de fin de año, había recibido una caja de chocolate suizo, una de sus favoritas en navidad, en su casa de ser posible se evitaban las comidas muggles, supo instintivamente que se lo había enviado ella, nadie quiso probarlos siquiera ,pero el decidió que si lo probaría después de todo, le había gustado el chocolate, fascinado, encantado, le recordaban a ella y con ello su ansiedad creció, al llegar al anden 9 ¾ su autodominio lo abandonaba finalmente

- Draco? Draco¡¡- le dijo Zabini, dándole un ligero golpe en uno de sus brazos- te llaman al carro de los prefectos- le dijo cuando recupero su atención

El rubio se levanto y dirigió hacia el compartimiento dejando a sus amigos mirándose entre ellos, por su gran autodominio había podido engañarlos, pero en las ultimas horas su ansiedad era evidente, aunque la confundían con furia, todos creían que estaba molesto, por las vacaciones a las que lo había sometido su padre, para ellos había sido agotadora, había sido un duelo de voluntades entre los dos Malfoy, ninguno de ellos se había rendido, agotando a todos, por eso creían que recién mostraba su molestia con ello, era bien sabido que ante su padre no lo hubiera hecho, habría preferido que le lanzaran un avada

Draco ingreso en el compartimiento, cosa rara era el primero en llegar cuando a sus espaldas la puerta se abrió era Hermione, en un suspiro el estuvo a su lado escuchaban el sonido de los pasos de los demás prefectos y de la profesora McGonagal aproximarse; A Hermione le vasto verlo para saber cuanto la había extrañado, sin mas la beso fue un beso corto, tan solo de contacto

Ella inmediatamente se alejo de èl, si èl la besaba, no podría detenerlo y todos sabrían lo que compartían.

- No ahora

-¿Cuando?

-Draco

-¿Cuando entonces?- insistió cercándola en la puerta

- No puedo, tu lo sabes, acabamos de llegar

-¿Cuando?

- No se- dijo nerviosa se aproximaban los pasos

- Hoy- dijo tercamente el rubio

-….

-¿Hoy? vamos- insistía

Los pasos estaban allí a pocos metros

- Si hoy, donde siempre- dijo Hermione finalmente rindiéndose, era peligroso lo conocía demasiado bien sabia que no desistiría, y podrían descubrirse

Sin mas èl se alejo de ella unos pasos, la puerta finalmente se abrió; al verlos todos cruzaron miradas de asombro e iracunda de la profesora de transformaciones, se veían furiosos, seguro estaban en una de sus consabidas bienvenidas de insultos, por sus caras estaban conteniéndose a duras penas, pero habían llegado a tiempo no habían alzado las varitas

-Todos siéntense empezaremos la reunión-sin mas la junta de prefectos inicio

Horas mas tarde luego de la comida, el consabido discurso de Dumbledore, al fin había llegado la hora de irse, La paciencia del Dragon había llegado al limite, su temperamento había salido a flote un par de veces durante la comida, nadie se atrevió a discutir con el cuando se había ido a dormir, de hecho todos respiraron aliviados, no era plato de gusto cuando èl estaba que lo llevaban los demonios, desde los de primero hasta los de séptimo hacían sus cosas con sigilo, en el mayor de los silencios para no molestarlo, finalmente todos se habían ido a dormir, y el pudo salir hacia el séptimo piso, al salón de los requisitos

Cuando llego y abrió la puerta Hermione ya estaba allí, acababa de sacarse la capa como si hubiera llegado hacia unos minutos, para el fue verla y mandar a paseo a todos sus principios finalmente el hombre había vencido

Con pasos rápidos se acerco hacia ella, no fue gentil al atraerla hacia èl , a empezar a besarla, a acariciarla, al sentirlo contra si , para Hermione era obvio que no podría controlarlo, que su necesidad por ella era muy grande y tuvo que admitir que para ella era lo mismo, y su amor, su pasión , su deseo pronto igualaron los de Draco, sus sentimientos eran un caballo desbocado

Las manos tanto de uno como del otro temblaban al buscar y encontrar los cierres y botones de las ropas, están cedían a sus toscos intentos, las ropas les estorbaban, tan intensa era la vehemencia del deseo de ambos que ninguno pudo esperar a poder desprenderse de sus ropas, solo liberando lo estrictamente necesario y su unión finalizo en pocos instantes

Draco yacía de costado junto a ella, agotado, las ropas retorcidas y la respiración volviendo gradualmente a la normalidad, Hermione se acurrucaba a su lado, la cabeza sobre el hombro de el , y una mano sobre su pecho.

Aquel rápido acoplamiento había tenido el efecto de aplacarlos momentáneamente, pero estaba lejos de satisfacerlos, uno de los dedos de Draco trazo círculos alrededor de la oreja de Hermione, los ojos de èl tenían una expresión tierna y seductora para la mente de ella no armonizaba lo que èl estaba asiendo , por su parte èl esta feliz y emocionado, como nunca le habían enseñado a expresarlo necesitaba compartir con alguien su felicidad o explotar y ahora la compartía con ella.

Se mostró juguetón , apasionado, tímido, agresivo, fue sucesivamente el seductor, el casto, el animal salvaje….. lo fue todo para ella hasta que Hermione ya no pudo continuar maravillándose de los cambios, de su risa franca que jamás había escuchado,

Hicieron el amor repetidas veces se sorprendían que pudieran hacerlo, para el era materialmente imposible el estar "separado" de ella deseaba mas, reclamaba mas y Hermione le entrego todo lo que deseaba, èl exprimió asta la ultima gota de energía de ella y cuando al fin se durmió lo hizo con el sueño de los muertos

Por largas horas la dejo dormir velando su sueño, le gustaba tenerla así entre sus brazos, no podía creer que en un momento de su vida lo mas horrible de la relación entre hombre y mujer par el había sido justo después de estar con una, luego de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que era porque en ese preciso momento estaba indefenso con la guardia baja, pero con ella había aprendido en un principio a quedarse luego a desearlo, hasta convertirse en uno de los momento mas deliciosos de su vida, tenia muy presente que cuando estuviera con otra (que sabia que pasaría) haría exactamente lo que su padre y abuelo le habían enseñado, a ser el amante perfecto, a usar su cuerpo como un arma, pero una ves acabado, se iría, pero con ella, con la que asía el amor, no solo seria el amante, si no el compañero, el amigo, el guardián, lo que mas atesoraba con ella era aquello que se quedara confiada a su lado, que durmiera tranquila con absoluta fe que no haría ninguna bajeza con ella, que podría haberlo hecho, pero simplemente no le nacía

Ante todos el era Draco Malfoy hijo de Lucios Malfoy el morfigafo, el príncipe de Slytherin pero en privado con ella podía olvidarlo

Cuando el frío de la mañana llego Hermione despertó, quería quedarse con el, pero no podían, lentamente se levantaron , e iniciaron el regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la acompañaba y ella ni se molesto en notárselo le gustaba tenerlo a su lado

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro- dijo Draco, en el fondo se preguntaba que podría querer saber, interiormente se puso en guardia

- Como son los Slytherins?

-¿Que?

- Eso ¿Cómo son los Slytherins?

La inocencia de esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, sin mas echo la cabeza hacia atrás y su risa resonó por el corredor, pero se callo abruptamente, pensando que podía considerar su risa un insulto luego de una pregunta como esa

Hermione solo lo miraba atentamente

- Deberías reír mas a menudo te ves muy bien así?-

-¿Que?... Tienes cada salida- dijo el rubio para evitar sonrosarse

Que tenia esta chica que lo hacia encontrar la paz, la tranquilidad, que lo hiciera hacer cosas tan raras como reír, extrañarla

- Tienes cada salida?- dijo una ves mas Draco,- bueno como somos los Slytherin? Decía para si mismo concentrándose tratando de describirse- somos astutos, inteligentes, valientes, tercos, testarudos, ….. ha si poderosos

- ¿Que? Mentirosos

- Eso también

Ella se puso a reflexionar y finalmente le dijo

- ¿Y en que parte dice que tienen que ser malos? Todo lo que dices solo indica a una persona de voluntad de hierro, pero mentirosos déjame decirte que todo el mundo lo es mas o menos

- Me dices que tu los valientes y leales Gryffindors son mentirosos, quien lo hubiera creído- decía con sarcasmo y eceptisismo

- Creo que podríamos darles clases a cualquier Slytherin

- Lo dudo

- Ya veremos

La conversación se detuvo allí, habían llegado al retrato de la señor gorda, y el tenia que irse, no podía acercarse mas , ese entrometido cuadro lo diría a todos los del castillo,

Hermione en un arranque lo abrazo, lo beso y sin esperar su respuesta escapo de sus brazos

Draco sonriendo para el regreso a su propia sala común a su cuarto, necesitaba dormir, menos mal que era domingo o no la contaba, hacia casi tres días que no dormía, el jueves haciendo las endemoniadas tareas a ultima hora (todo por pensar en ella) el viernes la fiesta de despedida en su casa, y finalmente este sábado con Hermione, definitivamente necesitaba un largo sueño

Cuando llego a su cuarto muy silenciosamente, se desvistió y dejo caer en la cama, ni bien su cabeza había apoyado la almohada estaba dormido

-¿Donde esta Hermione Ginny? ¿No la despertaste?- le pregunto Ron a su hermana

- Si, bajaba detrás mió,-decía molesta mientras volvía a ponerse uno de sus collares, todas en la casa Gryffindor hacían lo mismo, otros colocándose relojes o anillos, nadie podía estar en la sala común o en sus recamaras con algún metal en el cuerpo era peligroso

- Que haremos Harry, Hermione debe de estar furiosa, nos matara no la llamamos ni escribimos en estas vacaciones, nos hará pasar un mal día- le decía nervioso Ron a su mejor amigo

- Pues a tolerarlo, ella tendría toda la razón- decía entre un largo suspiro de impotencia Harry

Hermione atravesó una de las grandes puertas de el gran comedor

- ¿Hemione como estuvieron tus vacaciones? Le decía Ginny a su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba

Junto a ella estaba Lavander y Parvati que la miraban para darle la bienvenida cuando una de ellas ( Lavander ) se levanto de improviso y en un grito le dijo

-HERMIONE¡¡ QUIEN TE HIZO UN CHUPETEO EN EL CUELLO- señalando al mismo tiempo el cuello de Hermione

Parecía que todo el salón se había quedado en silencio podían escucharse el volar de las moscas, si hubieran, todos los de Gryffindor estaban con la boca abierta, algunos en el proceso de llevarse algún alimento a la boca, Lavander quería meterse debajo de la mesa !había vendido a su amiga¡ ¡había vendido a su amiga¡, porque no se había mordido la lengua antes de decir aquello

Hermione estaba pálida, asustada maldito seas Malfoy, te asesinare, te herviré en aceite lentamente rezongaba; ¿y ahora que hago? ¿que digo?, paseo su mirada por el comedor, no se le ocurría nada estaba en blanco, todos la miraban los de su casa, los profesores, Harry , Ron demonios hasta los mismos Slytherin que esperaban tener una buena razón para reír; alguien le había sacado un moretón en el cuello a la perfecta de Granger, el solo verlos y que el no estuviera allí para ayudarla, y ser el causante de una vergüenza como esa le dio el valor a Hermione

-¡Y bien HERMIONE¡- dijo impaciente Harry

Y allí estaban esos dos que la habían tenido abandonada durante dos semanas, ya verían les enseñaría una lección a todos empezando por ellos si no puedes contra ellos úneteles se dijo Hermione, Metiendo aire a los pulmones, les dijo de improviso con vos pausada y tranquila

- Me lo saco Draco Malfoy anoche mientras asíamos el amor en el cuarto de los requisitos

Por unos segundos todos estaban callados y luego si hubiera lanzado una bomba atómica no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto, se escucho el sonido de cubiertos caerse, de gente gritando y atragantándose pero antes que todos pudieran reaccionar

- Cayeron – dijo con una sonrisa Hermione dirigiéndose ha sus amigos –Fue Croshands luego de la fiesta de año nuevo

Y sin mas se sentó tomo comida, se sirvió café y comenzó a tomarlo tranquilamente.

Todos los Gryffindors comenzaron a reír del alivio

-¡!!!!!!!!!HERMIONE, COMO PUDISTE DECIR SEMEJANTE DISPARATE, CASI ME DA UNA APOPLEJIA Y HUBIER SIDO TU CULPA¡¡¡¡- dijo Harry a los cuatro vientos

-¡!!HERMIONE, NI AUN ESTANDO ENOJADA CON NOSOTROS, TE DA DERECHO A DECIR SEMEJANTE MENTIRA¡¡¡¡ - le secundaba Ron a Harry

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y apuntándoles con un dedo les dijo aun mucho mas fuerte

- ES SU MALDITA CULPA POR DEJARME TODAS ESTOS DIAS, ME MORIA DE LA PREOCUPACION DE SABER QUE HABIA SIDO DE USTEDES, IMAGINESEN COMO ME SENTI CUANDO ME DIJERON QUE HABIAN IDO A VISITAR A LAS AMIGAS DE FLEMA, A FRANCIA, SON UNOS INCOCIENTES QUE NI SIQUIERA RECORDARON QUE ERA NAVIDAD O AÑO NUEVO PARA LLAMARME- y sin mas como un huracán salio del comedor dejándolos completamente aturdidos

Ginny y los demás de Gryffindor se reían a carcajadas de los dos amigos, se oían cosas como : ¡baya con el ingenio de esta Hermione¡,…….!por un segundo me lo creí¡, ¡no seas tonto¡ esa es la mentira mas descabellada, mas traída de los pelos que he oído en mi vida,

Pero no era nada comparada con las caras y comentarios de los Slytherins con lo que había dicho la prefecta, muchos entre ellos los mejores amigos de Draco como Zabini, Spenser, Darrek y otros habían estado a punto de caerse de sus asientos, de hecho algunos se habían caído, sin que nadie lo notara, otros habían estado a punto de atragantarse con un cabello, pero lo que mas los impactaba era la reacción de la casa de Gryffindor y no eran los únicos los de las otras casas estaban igual, los que tenían amigos en la casa de Gryffindor se acercaban para que sus amigos los sacaran de la duda y se dirigían luego a sus mesas para contar lo sucedió, incluso algunos profesores discretamente lo hacían

Zabini agarro del cuello de su camisa a Jordi de Sant un chico de tercero que seguía a Draco como su héroe, de la misma forma que lo hacia Colin Crewe con Harry Potter

- Averigua que esta pasando y pronto

Sin perder tiempo Jordi fue a hablar con algunos conocidos para averiguar que pasaba

En eso Draco entro al comedor, no había notado el barullo y como algunos lo miraban , aun estaba con sueño si no hubiera sido por Zabini ni se hubiera despertado, había tardado por darse una ducha, se dirigió a su mesa a su cabecera y tomo un vaso de jugo de calabaza y hojuelas y comenzó a comer

Cuando se llevaba la primera cucharilla a la boca noto el silencio dentro de su casa

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que fantasma vieron?- dijo con una sonrisa todos tenían una cara de espanto inimitable

- ¿Zabini habla?- dijo de una ves al no obtener respuesta

-Bueno Granger acaba de llegar…… cuando …. Este dijeron que ….tenia un chupeteo en el cuello..y

-¿!Que¡?- Draco no pudo evitar alzar la vos, se maldecía interiormente, como pudo haber hecho eso, lo acecinaría, es mas èl le entregaría su cabeza, èl que se empeñaba en protegerla acababa de ponerla en evidencia

- Ylo dijo

- ¿Que dijo? ¡vamos Zabini habla de una ves¡¡

?si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle algo? No lo creía, sabia que sus inseparables amigos la protegerían , pero si no había sido si, si alguien se había atrevido a tocarle un solo pelo a Hermione Granger, sabia el diablo que el pobre no tendría paz se encargaría personalmente de eso

- Y entonces dijo- Zabini lo miraba con autentico terror en los ojos, tragando saliva visiblemente los soltó – dijo que se lo habías sacado tu mientras hacían el amor en el cuarto de los requisitos

No diré nada, tengo derecho a guardar silencio, tengo derecho a un abogado fue lo primero que pensó el rubio, luego cuando los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a trabajar?Que dijo que? ¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Se atrevió?. No, no me echaría la soga al cuello,!seria causante de mi muerte¡

Aun no podía hablar, su cerebro no hacia contacto con sus cuerdas vocales

- Si lo se Draco, no tienes que ponerte así, sabemos que no es cierto, basta verte la cara, nosotros también teníamos una igual

-¿Y… que….mas….?- atino solo a preguntar conteniéndose a duras penas

En ese momento Jordi llego y dijo de sopetón dirigiéndose a Draco , todos los demás escuchaban atentamente

- Señor, al parecer dejaron a la señorita Granger sola durante las vacaciones sus dos amigos para ir a pasar unas "alegres fiestas" con veelas en Francia, y ella estaba furiosa por eso les dijo aquello delante de toda la sala para enfadarlos- decía casi riéndose de las caras que aun tenían el oji verde y el pelirrojo, pero secretamente de la que tenían los de su propia casa

- ¿Pero y el chupeteo? ¿como explico eso? ¿y lo de Draco? ¿Porque están tan tranquillos todos?- interrogaba Zabini

Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido aun para siquiera decir algo, miraba a su alrededor todos en la sala habían regresado a su acostumbrado desayuno, incluidos los Griffindor, como si no les hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo la noticia

- Bueno eso es por el gato de ella

Al escuchar eso Draco reacciono

-¿Gato?- definitivamente todo se estaba convirtiendo en un episodio mas surrealista a cada instante

- Si verán su gato tienen la costumbre de morder todas las cosas que estén hechas en metal, cadenas, relojes, broches. etc, y las chicas se los quitan cadenas, collares, anillos o lo que sea porque en mas de una ocasión les ha mordido y no siempre es a la cadena sino a la piel

-¿Es decir que su gato le mordió en el cuello?- dijo Pancy como recién saliendo de un trance

-Si , al parecer se lo hizo en año nuevo

Draco bajo la cabeza y rió Por lo bajo nota mental cuando un Griffindor te diga que puede darte cátedra de algo, créele porque es muy capaza de hacerlo, por dios que ni un Slytherin mentiría así soltando una verdad

**Fin**


End file.
